Connor the Hedgehog
Name: Connor the Hedgehog. Full name: Connor Mcgregor Death. Age: 17. Species: Hedgehog, Cyborg. Powers: Fire, dark, fast as heck, can fly and float in air for long periods of time. He can also create cards of energy that have random effects such as poison, fire, summoning clones, or teleporting. Abilities: Able to go super. He can also use the rare ability Chaos Split, allowing him to split into a dark and a light form Conner the hedgehog.jpg|thanks metal Connor the hedgehog.jpg|Connor's first pic not very good i shall work on it Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 4.32.56 PM.png|thanks squidy Motorcycle.jpg|his bike the death bike Steampunk jet.jpg|Connor's Jet steampunk jet pack.jpg|My Jet pack No Name for now Super Classic Connor.jpg|Classic super Connor Armored classic Connor.jpg|Classic Armored Connor Classic Connor.jpg|Classic Connor Pokemon Trainer Card.png|Connor as a human with his pokemon called Speed Connor (aka Light) and Power Connor (aka Dark). Both his speed and power forms also have different personalities. Speed is more polite and his katana also turns into a golden handled rapier with a silver blade. Power is more arrogant and his katana turns into a claymores with he can swing around with ease.Able to create fire and dark energy in multiple ways.Devises that allow him to turn invisible and lower his body temperature for short periods of time.He also wields duel 44.Magnum revolvers that he can channel his energy through and charge the bullets with energy making them much more powerful.And his bionics also have many gadgets and run off of his natural energy so emps only stun them not short them out.He also has to have a built in inhibitors with 3 levels with one level off he gets a boost in power at the cost of some control at 2 levels off he can get an even bigger boost but if he does not turn it back on he runs the risk of overloading himself and with all levels off he only can fight for about 30-60 minutes or his body will start degrading. Weaknesses: He cannot move right in cold and his powers mess up when the Sol Emeralds are near him but Sol Emeralds also make his fire powers grow stronger. He is also somewhat afraid of heights. Water and ice do weaken his powers and if to much chaos energy is used on him he will overload becoming unconscious and afterwords he cannot use his powers for a long time. Friends: Eon the wolf somewhat. Allies: Anyone who will pay well. Enemies: Eggman and anyone who tries to harm him. Favorite food: Chicken and bacon. Favorite drink: Coca Cola. Themes: I'm Not a Vampire by Falling in Reverse/Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides. Talents: Able to play guitar, Home: A laboratory inside Angel Island. Family: Death JR. the Chao/pet. Knuckles/Master father sorta. Description: He was born on Angel Island and is told he never met his parents or any relatives. He was injured and has a robot arm and leg hidden under fake fur. He was made using D.N.A. from Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze only for small fire powers. He was trained by Knuckles on Angel Island as he was growing up. Since knuckles was the first person that he met, he is like a father to Connor. All D.N.A. is self explanatory but Knuckles' gave Connor enhanced natural fighting skills. Connor's Chaos Knight Armor Connor can use the power of the 7 chaos emeralds to shatter them and turn them into shards which latch onto him and grow creating indestructible armor that looks similar to Excalibur Sonic but is all red and his blade also is covered in shard that grow turning it into a chaos blade witch is indestructible and larger than normal and his speed makes him faster than normal and stronger than normal by 6 times as much. Connor's Starshot attack A unique attack to Connor where he fire blast of white energy by charging a ball in each hand and they split fire large amounts of small blast from the large balls. Chaos Cannon Connor can also use the power of the 7 chaos emerald to create a cannon of energy able to fire it 10 times in one use it is powerful enough to destroy a large city in one full power shot but is also weakens Connor alot and he can not defend while using it* Conner Tiberius Death Connor's Sonic and black knight counter part is Conner Tiberius Death.He is the Blacksmith's assistant and his left eye was blinded but heal by work of black magic it turned into a grey flame with a purple purple when in his speed it turns white with blue purple and power is Black and red purple.He uses duel mini crossbows and his katana. 'Random Pictures and gifs ' This is just random pictures and gifs i made of Connor Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Mercenaries Category:Emerald User Category:Hedgehogs Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Cyborg Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Speed type characters Category:Telekinetic Category:Adopted Category:Teenager Category:Multiple personalities Category:Armed with a sword Category:Chaos Abilties Category:Orphan Category:Characters with dark powers